SCHOOL WARS
by Duo-Infernal
Summary: Une école de magie prometteuse vient d'ouvrir aux USA: l’American Institute of Magic, avec à sa tête le charismatique sorcier milliardaire, Mitchum America. Jusqu'ici, pas de quoi fouetter un niffleur. Mais quand Albus l'apprend, il commence à dérailler..
1. Episode I : Une Menace Fantôme

**SCHOOL WARS**

**EPISODE I : Une Menace Fantôme**

Il y a très longtemps, dans une galaxie très très lointaine… enfin, pas si lointaine que ça, en fait. Et à la réflexion, ce n'était pas vraiment il y a si longtemps…

Enfin bref.

C'était l'heure du dîner dans la célèbre école de sorcellerie de Poudlard.

Dans la Grande Salle du château, à la table des professeurs, un débat animé faisait rage :

-Il cache quelque chose, décréta Chourave la jardinière en se resservant une bonne rasade de ragoût de Poülhøpô. J'en mettrai ma main au feu.

Hagrid se gratta la barbe :

-C'est vrai qu'il est bizarre…

Madame Pomfresh hocha la tête, et plissa les yeux :

-Il n'a pas l'air digne de confiance, chuchota-t-elle.

Flitwick, qui se tortillait sur son rehausseur de siège, renchérit :

-Il effraye les élèves ! glapit-il en frissonnant.

-Et certains professeurs, apparemment… fit remarquer Rogue d'une voix sarcastique.

Il jeta un regard méprisant au nabot, qui lui rendit bien.

Le directeur leva la main, pour tenter de calmer les esprits.

-Allons, allons ! L'important, c'est qu'il assure les cours pour lesquels il est payé ! déclara-t-il. Et depuis trois mois que la rentrée a eu lieu, je n'ai jamais entendu personne se plaindre !

McGonagall se râcla la gorge.

-A ce propos, Albus... commença-t-elle, gênée. Nous avons reçus de nombreuses lettres de plainte. Selon les élèves, il semblerait qu'il ait la fâcheuse manie d'arriver systématiquement en retard en cours… quand il daigne y aller. Et certains prétendent qu'il n'a l'air de ne rien y connaître.

Bibine leva sa fourchette :

-Je l'ai surpris il y a deux jours en train de lire « La Défense Contre les Forces du Mal Pour les Nuls » ! s'écria-t-elle.

Une rumeur secoua aussitôt la tablée.

-Il est inutile de discuter, affirma Dumbledore d'une voix autoritaire, ramenant par là même le silence. J'ai une entière confiance en Raspoutine Aurogastus.

Rogue soupira :

-Vous aviez dit la même chose à propos de Quirrel.

Un silence gêné s'ensuivit.

-…Bon, d'accord, d'accord, admit Albus, penaud. J'avoue tout : personne d'autre n'a accepté le poste.

Il fit une pause, puis poursuivit, les yeux rieurs :

-Et Aurogastus est très bon marché : il ne touche qu'un demi-salaire, et il ne s'en rend même pas compte ! Ah ah !

Le directeur sentit des regards hostiles se poser sur lui. Il se reprit :

-Le fait est qu'il est de plus en plus difficile, d'années en années, de trouver un imbécile heureux qui n'a pas encore entendu parler de la malédiction qui pèse sur ce poste ! s'exclama-t-il. Qui voulez-vous donc que je nomme !

Rogue leva discrètement la main, les yeux plein d'espoir :

-Eh bien, j'ai pensé qu'il serait possible… qu'éventuellement… peut-être… je pourrais…

-Vous voyez ? le coupa Albus, comme s'il ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Personne ! Il n'y a personne !

Vexé, Rogue se mit à bouder, le nez dans son assiette de lentilles.

Flitwick grimaça :

-Oui, mais tout de même, il est si…

Tout à coup, il se tut, et tous les professeurs tressaillirent.

Une forte odeur de naphtaline avait pénétré dans la Grande Salle : le professeur Aurogastus venait d'ouvrir la porte.

OoOoOo

Non sans avoir jeté un regard suspicieux aux autres professeurs, il s'assit à leur table, et une nuée de corbeaux se posa aux alentours.

Tôt ou tard, on finissait par s'habituer à la présence de ces volatiles, tout comme aux vautours qui formaient des cercles au dessus de sa tête dès qu'il sortait dehors.

Hormis ça, Aurogastus était normal en tout point : c'était un homme à l'air méfiant, chétif et osseux, au teint brouillé et terreux, qui portait de vieilles fripes sombres sur son dos permanemment courbé.

-Bonsoir… à tous… décréta-t-il, morne.

Il avait une voix très grave, et très rauque.

Il ne parlait pas souvent, mais, à chaque fois qu'il le faisait, il jetait un froid dans la conversation. Non pas tant pour ce qu'il disait, mais à cause de la façon dont il le disait : il décomposait lentement tous les mots, et sur chacune des syllabes semblait pendre un élevage de stalactites.

Il lissa son bouc pointu de ses doigts crochus, et, de son œil bilieux, regarda brièvement Dumbledore en coin. Il esquissa un sourire sardonique, ce qui découvrit ses dents noirâtres, dont une était en or.

Une violente quinte le secoua alors, et il se mit à tousser grassement et bruyamment.

Flitwick, qui était assis juste à côté de lui, esquissa une moue de dégoût et recula sa chaise à une bonne distance.

-Raspoutine ! Comme il est aimable à vous de se joindre à nous ! Comment allez-vous ? s'enquit Dumbledore, d'une voix sirupeuse et hypocrite.

Le professeur ne daigna même pas répondre, et se mit à manger, en émettant de temps à autre quelques sons gutturaux courroucés.

Tous se lancèrent un regard entendu…

OoOoOo

Une nuit noire comme de l'encre était tombée sur Poudlard.

Depuis quelques heures déjà, une pluie diluvienne s'abattait sur l'école, violente, hargneuse, insinuant ses eaux torrentielles et glacées dans les moindres fissures du majestueux château.

Un éclair illumina lugubrement le paysage hivernal. Bientôt, un grondement sourd fit vibrer chacune des vitres du château, et, comme pour le concurrencer, le vent hurlant redoubla, claquant brutalement les volets des élèves terrifiés qui ne pouvaient trouver le sommeil.

La foudre crépita de plus belle…

…et Albus Dumbledore se mit à rire aux éclats:

-Patapouf ! Ah elle est bien bonne celle-là ! s'exclama-t-il, hilare, avant de frapper sa main contre sa cuisse.

Il tenta de réfréner son fou rire, et, dans un ultime effort, essuya les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Décidément, rien ne valait les histoires drôles du Sorcière Hebdo ! Il fallait absolument qu'il raconte celle-ci à Minerva.

Il ramassa le magazine, qui lui avait échappé des mains, et se remit à le feuilleter.

-Oh mais que vois-je ? La célèbre chanteuse Brittany Sparibs va jouer dans une picturine du grand Esteban Spielbergo ! Intéressant…

Le directeur de Poudlard s'enfonça davantage dans son moelleux fauteuil Burberry, mordit de tout son dentier dans un beignet à la confiture, et tourna distraitement les pages de la revue.

Au bout de quelques pages de potins mondains inintéressants pour le commun des sorciers, (où il apprit, entre autres, que la chanteuse Lora sortait avec le fils de Roulio Igleziass, que les chapeaux pointus à pompons revenaient à la mode, que la chanteuse Lora ne sortait plus avec le fils de Roulio Igleziass, et que le rédacteur en chef de la Gazette du Sorcier avait eu une amende de 5000 gallions pour « utilisation frauduleuse de la magie»), Albus tomba sur une photo, qui attira son attention.

C'était un homme d'un certain âge, à la moustache grise et au sourire dentifrice. Il portait une luxueuse robe de sorcier en cuir de bison véritable, serrée par une énorme boucle de ceinture argentée à l'effigie d'un buffle. Il faisait de grands signes aux lecteurs, en soulevant de temps en temps son chapeau de cow-boy.

-Tiens, mais c'est… murmura-t-il, étonné.

Et c'est alors que le titre de l'article apposé à la photographie lui sauta aux yeux.

-KWOUÂ ? entendit-on résonner dans tout le château.

L'orage retentit de plus belle.

OoOoOo

Le lendemain matin, en cours de potions, Rogue torturait de pauvres élèves avec un plaisir non dissimulé…

-Et rappelez vous, articula le professeur en désignant de son doigt osseux un liquide terne et grisâtre dans un flacon poussiéreux au verre jauni. Si vous êtes éclaboussé par une trop grande quantité de Potion d'Ennui, vous risquez de vous ennuyer et d'être ennuyeux pendant un long moment.

Quelques élèves baillèrent.

-Il y a quelques années, un élève est tombé dans une marmite de potion d'Ennui, poursuivit Severus de sa voix lente et monocorde. Il est devenu comptable...

Les rares élèves qui ne s'étaient pas endormis tressaillirent.

-Comptable ! Mais c'est HORRIBLE ! s'écria un élève.

Rogue fit quelques pas dans la salle. Soudain, son regard s'assombrit.

-Et un jour, articula-t-il, toute une bande de Gryffondors plaisantins et populaires en ont fait boire à un brillant Serpentard, en lui faisant croire que c'était le verre de citrouille de l'amitié et de la réconciliation...

L'espace d'un instant, on put discerner une lueur de rancune sur le visage du professeur.

-Black... Potter... Gnagnagnagna... marmonna-t-il. J'aurais du me méfier... Gnagnagnagna...

Un Serpentard bailla:

-Mais… Une potion pour s'ennuyer? Franchement, ça sert à quoi!

Rogue se tourna vers lui:

-A s'ennuyer... répondit-il lentement en détachant chaque syllabe.

Il y eut un long silence.

-On l'utilisait à Azkaban jusqu'à ce que le Ministère décrète que même les criminels ne méritaient pas un tel châtiment.

-Et nous, on le mérite ! s'exclama Seamus Finnigan, furieux.

Un silence ennuyeux suivit cette remarque.

-Cinq points de moins, Finnigan, fit Rogue d'un ton monotone, l'air blasé.

Il fit une pause calculée.

-Bien... Reprenons... décréta-t-il enfin. Le terme ennui ne possède pas d'étymon latin classique. Les termes latins qui traduisent au mieux le substantif français ennui sont: fastidium «dégoût» et surtout taedium «lassitude». Le terme ennui a donc une origine latine tardive, due d'ailleurs à une confusion lexicographique. Il provient en effet d'un hypothétique inodium, tiré de la périphrase in odio esse, dans laquelle le terme odio est l'ablatif de odium, la «haine». Dans le théâtre classique, ennui signifie "tristesse profonde", déblatéra-t-il d'un débit très lent.

Il marqua une pause.

-Ce n'est évidemment pas de cet ennui dont il est question ici, ajouta-t-il extrêmement lentement.

-ALORS POURQUOI VOUS EN PARLEZ! FOUS, ON VA TOUS DEVENIR FOUS SI VOUS CONTINUEZ! RHAAA! explosa Ron, au bord de la crise de nerf.

Un brouhaha approbateur s'éleva de la classe.

Sans s'énerver outre mesure, Rogue prit une fiole et la présenta à la classe:

-Qui a envie de devenir comptable? demanda-t-il, toujours aussi lentement.

Tous se turent.

-Vous irez ce soir en retenue, Weasley, annonça l'antique professeur. Comme vous m'avez coupé, je reprends depuis le début. Le terme ennui ne possède pas d'étymon latin classique. Les termes latins qui...

Minerva McGonagall entra dans la salle de classe embrumée par les vapeurs de potion d'Ennui.

-Severus, le directeur nous…

Elle stoppa en voyant l'air ensommeillé de tous, et leva un sourcil:

-Mais… Qu'ont donc vos élèves? s'étonna-t-elle.

Au milieu des brumes d'Ennui, le poussiéreux professeur de potions semblait parfaitement dans son élément. Il sourit d'un air mauvais.

-Ils s'ennuient, lâcha-t-il avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

Minerva secoua la tête.

-Enfin bref. Albus nous convoque tous d'urgence dans la salle des professeurs. Ça m'a l'air plutôt sérieux.

Rogue eut l'air déçu. Il se tourna vers ses élèves et soupira :

-Le cours est exceptionnellement terminé avec 5 minutes d'avance, décréta-t-il.

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que les élèves s'étaient déjà enfuis en courant à travers les volutes d'Ennui...

OoOoOo

Le directeur entra d'un pas leste dans la salle des professeurs, dans une élégante robe bleu nuit.

Ses collègues, déjà présents, discutaient à voix basse, inquiets :

-C'est la première fois depuis des années qu'Albus nous fait venir pour C.R.I.S.E.! s'inquiétait McGonagall.

-C.R.I.S.E.? s'étonna le centaure Firenze.

-Catastrophique Réunion d'Information pour le Salut de l'Ecole, expliqua Rogue d'une voix monocorde.

-La dernière fois, c'était pour parer à l'avènement de V... de Celui dont il ne faut pas prononcer le nom! s'exclama Filius Flitwick, nerveux, avant d'aller se hisser sur une pile de dictionnaires posés sur une chaise.

Dumbledore s'avança, et leva ses mains serties de bagues :

-Asseyez-vous, mes amis, mes confrères !

Tous s'exécutèrent, et lui-même s'assit dans son confortable fauteuil en velours rouge et orné de fioritures en or véritables.

-Merci d'être venus si nombreux, professeurs de Poudlard!

-La note disait clairement que si nous ne venions pas, nous serions renvoyés! grogna Chourave.

-A ce propos, précisa Flitwick en se tapotant le bout du nez, j'aimerais faire remarquer que Mr Aurogastus n'est pas venu!

C'est le moment que choisit ledit Aurogastus pour ouvrir la porte, et jeter des regards soupçonneux aux occupants de la pièce.

-Entrez, entrez, Raspoutine! s'exclama Dumbledore, les yeux rieurs. Il ne manquait plus que vous!

Filius eut l'air très déçu et décocha au professeur de Défense un regard noir alors que ce dernier s'installait juste à côté de lui, en joignant ses phalanges crochues.

-Bien, poursuivit Dumbledore. C'est d'un sujet extrêmement grave dont j'ai à vous parler aujourd'hui...

Les yeux de Trewlaney roulèrent dans leurs orbites :

-Oh mon Dieu! Lord V. va tenter de tuer Harry Potter! s'exclama-t-elle. Je l'ai lu, je l'ai lu dans les astres !

Une rumeur électrisa l'assemblée des professeurs.

-Attends, attendez, je n'ai pas fini! fit Albus, avant de se lever d'un bond et de s'époumoner: ET SURTOUT NE PANIQUEZ PAS! NE PANIQUEZ SURTOUT PAS!

Un froid s'abattit sur la salle, alors que le directeur se rasseyait et reprenait d'une voix tremblante:

-C'est d'une menace encore plus sournoise et inconnue que le Maître des Ténèbres dont je voudrais vous entretenir à présent.

L'ambiance était telle qu'Hagrid en eut des frissons. Albus soupira, et sa voix baissa d'un ton :

-En effet, je voudrais vous parler de...

Son regard s'assombrit alors que chacun était pendu à ses lèvres :

-...de l'American Institute of Magic.

Il y eut un long silence interdit.

OoOoOo

Une fois passé le premier choc, McGonagall prit la parole:

-Vous... Vous parlez de cette nouvelle école de magie qui vient d'ouvrir aux Etats Unis, Albus?

-Précisément! Précisément! s'enthousiasma ce dernier en la pointant du doigt.

Rogue sembla blasé.

-C'est une école! fit-il remarquer. Ce n'est pas une menace.

Dumbledore frappa un poing rageur sur la table, excédé:

-C'est de la concurrence DELOYALE!

Long silence.

-C'est tout de même un autre continent... soupira Pomfresh, dépitée de s'être déplacée pour si peu.

-Un autre continent… QUI RECRUTE SUR NOS TERRES! rugit le vieil homme.

Il se leva, et déploya sur la table une carte jaunie.

-Regardez, regardez donc ces documents secrets que j'ai réussi à obtenir cette nuit ! affirma-t-il, d'une voix tremblante de rage. C'est là la preuve : l'American Institute of Magic est un immonde plagiat de Poudlard! Des salles communes, des escaliers, un réfectoire et des toilettes! Ça ne vous rappelle pas quelque chose!

-Eh bien... C'est une école... tenta Flitwick, en reculant à une distance respectable du directeur.

-OUI! Une école! Comme Poudlard! Mais ces rats de Yankees ne se sont pas arrêtés là: ils ont des classes! Des salles de cours! ragea Dumbledore. Et tenez-vous bien : ils enseignent les enchantements, les potions, le vol en balai... ET L'HISTOIRE DE LA MAGIE!

Le silence retomba à nouveau.

-C'est une école de magie, fit froidement remarquer Rogue.

-EXACTEMENT! s'enthousiasma Albus. Enfin quelqu'un qui me comprend!

Minerva jeta un œil convenu aux autres professeurs, puis se tourna vers le directeur, qui grommelait dans sa barbe en fixant les plans secrets.

-Albus… Poudlard n'a pas le monopole de l'enseignement magique ! Il y a déjà plusieurs autres écoles de magie: Beauxbâtons, Durmstrang, Ankh-Morpork, SФяcэlФvitcђ, Embrujeda, Ching-Pong Meïmeï...

-Ça n'a RIEN à voir! la coupa sèchement Albus. RIEN DU TOUT! D'ailleurs pour vous le prouver, je vais dépêcher un espion là-bas... L'un d'entre vous s'est gentiment porté volontaire: Firenze!

Le centaure tressaillit:

-Quoi? Moi? Mais...

Albus s'avança vers lui, un sourire bienheureux aux lèvres :

-Oui, Firenze! Vous êtes l'homme... pardon, le CENTAURE de la situation!

-Mais je ne peux pas... commença le pauvre malheureux.

-Transplaner? le coupa le directeur. Oui, oui, je sais, c'est pourquoi vous irez en balai!

-EN BALAI? paniqua Firenze. Mais... mais... mais... vous m'avez vu? Je suis un CENTAURE! D'ailleurs je ne peux pas y aller: je ne passe pas inaperçu!

Il y eut un grommellement outré dans la salle.

Aurogastus, à qui personne ne faisait réellement attention dans l'agitation générale, griffonna quelque chose sur un bout de parchemin, puis, le regard fuyant, sortit discrètement par une porte dérobée.

-Vous n'y pensez pas Albus! intervint Minerva. Des scientifiques moldus vont essayer de l'attraper pour le disséquer!

Le centaure ouvrit des yeux ronds:

-Je n'irai pas! N'insistez pas! couina-t-il.

-Mais si! Mais si, j'ai tout prévu! s'exclama Albus, en esquissant un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. J'aurais préféré l'économiser, mais bon... J'ai un billet d'avion moldu pour vous: je vous ai inscris sous le nom de...

Il mit ses lunettes en demi-lune:

-...Gripoil! Vous êtes un étalon pur sang arabe de 3 ans, et vous allez participer au Derby d'Amérique!

Firenze digéra l'information.

-Mais... Vous... Je... je ne peux pas prendre l'avion au milieu des moldus!

-Vous ne serez pas au milieu des modus, Firenze, je peux vous l'assurer! exulta Dumbledore. Vous serez dans la soute, avec les poules et les canards! Et oui, il n'y aura pas de chevaux, car vos concurrents pour le Derby sont déjà partis…

-Mais...

-Vous atterrirez demain matin à Tulsa, en Oklahoma, et de là, vous essayerez de trouver l'American Institute of Magic. En effet, son emplacement exact est tenu secret, mais selon le Sorcière Hebdo, il serait quelque part entre le Texas et le Wisconsin, essayez donc par là...

-Mais...

-Allez! Votre avion décolle dans une heure! Allez! Hue!

Albus ouvrit la porte de la salle des profs et poussa le centaure au dehors.

-Mais...

-Vous aurez de la bonne avoine si vous menez à bien votre mission!

-Mais je ne mange pas de...

-Vous avez tort! le coupa à nouveau Dumbledore. C'est nourrissant! Moi même j'en prend en flocons tous les matins! Allez, le temps presse!

-Mais...

-Dernière chose: le budget de l'école étant ce qu'il est, vous devrez vous débrouiller tout seul pour rentrer en Grande-Bretagne. Ceci dit, j'ai une entière confiance en vous!

-Mais...

-Allez, huuuuuuuuue!

Le directeur claqua la porte au nez du pauvre centaure, qui n'eut plus qu'à s'exécuter...

Tous les professeurs fixaient le directeur, interdits.

Comme si de rien était, ce dernier se retourna vers une McGonagall bouche bée :

-Au fait, Minerva, j'en ai une bien drôle à vous raconter : c'est l'histoire d'un moldu qui entre dans un bar sorcier…


	2. Episode II: L'Attaque des Clowns

**SCHOOL WARS**

**EPISODE II: L'attaque des clowns**

**"_Bien cher Gripoil _**

_**A l'heure qu'il est, vous devez déjà être arrivé là où vous savez, à l'heure que vous savez, et pour la raison que vous savez. J'espère pour vous que l'endroit où vous savez que vous êtes n'est pas trop éloigné de l'endroit que vous savez et où vous devez vous rendre. (J'espère que vous savez que vous devez vous y rendre...)**_

_**J'attends de vous, et ce dans les plus brefs délais, que vous m'envoyiez ce que vous savez que vous devez chercher là où vous savez que vous devez vous rendre.**_

_**Je viens à l'instant de me rendre compte que les poneys comme vous ne peuvent pas écrire car ils ont des sabots, comme vous le savez, je l'espère. Aussi, vous pouvez transmettre ce que vous savez au phénix que vous savez, qui connaît le morse.**_

**_Et pour acheter votre billet de retour, je vous conseille de participer au Derby que vous savez. Vous y trouverez succès et fortune, et, qui sait, peut-être l'amour en la présence d'une gracieuse pouliche aux yeux bruns et doux, avec qui vous vivrez heureux et aurez beaucoup de canassons, dont vous pourrez tirer pas mal de gallions en les envoyant aux Derbys futurs ou à la boucher..._"**

-ALBUS! C'est terrible!

Minerva McGonagall entra en trombe dans le bureau du directeur, alarmée. Elle reprit tant bien que mal son souffle, et remit en place une mèche de cheveux qui s'était échappée de son chignon serré. Elle reprit :

-C'est Firenze ! Il…

Dumbledore, qui avait posé sa plume plaqué or, sourit de tout son dentier à la nouvelle venue:

-Justement, j'étais précisément en train d'écrire à notre cheval de Troie! fit-il fièrement. Car notre noble destrier est...

-Il a été arrêté! le coupa McGonagall.

Le sang d'Albus ne fit qu'un tour. Le vieillard bondit sur ses frêles jambes comme il put:

-PAR L'AMERICAN INSTITUTE OF MAGIC? rugit-il.

Minerva lui jeta un regard désolé :

-Par les moldus, Albus.

-Ah.

Le directeur se sentit gêné.

Mais bien vite, il se reprit:

-Je le savais, bien sûr! maugréa-t-il. Une mule ne pouvait pas réussir une telle mission... Mais grâce à ce plan génial que j'ai élaboré, l'American Institute of Magic pense maintenant qu'il était notre seul espion !

La directrice adjointe secoua la tête de dépit :

-Mais c'était notre seul espion! fit-elle judicieusement.

Le silence retomba, long et pesant…

-...Et c'est là que je vous ai dupé, Minerva! improvisa le directeur, l'air mal assuré.

Il se mit à réfléchir prestement à la probable suite de cette phrase, mais McGonagall n'attendit pas plus:

-Que faire, Albus? trancha-t-elle avec impatience.

Un plan machiavéliquement génial commençait à émerger des profondeurs du cerveau d'Albus, qui déclara non sans fierté :

-Eh bien c'est simple: nous allons envoyer Hagrid avec une caméra de surveillance cachée dans un énorme chapeau melon! Si ça ne marche pas, nous enverrons Flitwick, puis Mme Pince, puis Mme Pomfresh, et qu'importe: tous les professeurs y passeront s'il le faut! Puis les élèves : ces Crabbe et Goyle, ou n'importe quel Poufsouffle fera l'affaire, et...

-Je parlais de Firenze, le coupa froidement McGonagall.

Un autre silence suivit cette injonction. Dumbledore se racla la gorge :

-Ah. Eh bien... C'est que…

Les minces lèvres de McGonagall se pincèrent, et Albus se fit plus hésitant encore :

-…le… budget…. de l'école...

-Je vais y aller, décréta la sorcière sur un ton assuré.

Dumbledore tressaillit :

-NON, pas vous, Minerva! C'est bien trop dangereux...

Il réfléchit quelques instants, et rajouta :

-Envoyez Flitwick!

Le regard du directeur s'assombrit. Il s'enfonça dans son fauteuil Burberry et joignit ses mains : il était temps de dévoiler l'apothéose de son magnifique plan anti-yankee. Même une rabat-joie comme Minerva ne pourrait trouver à y redire.

-Vous, commença-t-il lentement comme pour faire durer le suspense, vous vous infiltrerez dans l'American Institute of Magic en tant qu'élève...

La professeur de métamorphoses manqua de s'étouffer :

-En tant qu'élève? Mais...

Dumbledore esquissa un sourire factice :

-Allons, Minerva, allons! Vous pouvez aisément passer pour une élève! Vous ne faites pas votre âge! Vous faites au moins 70 ans!

Du rouge monta aux joues de Minerva, qui ne put s'empêcher de glousser :

-Huhuhu, vous croyez? Bon, peut-être que...

Albus sauta sur l'occasion :

-Oui! Vous irez! J'ai une entière confiance en vous!

-Bien, bon... je... je vais prévenir Flitwick pour Firenze, et... me préparer... Mais je ne pense pas que je pourrais me fondre...

Dumbledore sourit de plus belle :

-Mais voyons, vous êtes resplendissante!

Minerva rougit davantage, et sortit.

Resté seul, le directeur s'affaissa sur son siège, soulagé. C'était plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait d'abord pensé, mais il l'avait convaincue, comme toujours…

Et bientôt, oh oui bientôt, l'American Institute of Magic ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir…

Il sortit de sous son bureau un épais dossier, sur lequel était griffonné d'une écriture fébrile "**American Institute of Magic : Documents Secrets, volume II**".

-Bien, bien, bien… fit-il pour lui-même. Maintenant que Minerva n'est plus sur mon dos, je peux faire tout ce que je veux pour contrer ces chiens de yankees !

Il tourna quelques pages de son registre, puis son regard s'illumina soudain devant une phrase que l'on avait entourée de plusieurs cercles rouges, comme pour en souligner l'importance.

« Convaincre Madame Bibine de créer une armée d'élèves sur balais ».

OoOoOoO

-Je ne l'aime pas.

Rogue, debout devant l'infirmerie, discutait à voix basse avec Madame Pomfresh.

Ce n'était guère dans ses habitudes de se confier à ses collègues, mais Raspoutine Aurogastus avait un petit « je ne sais quoi » qui lui déplaisait fortement, et dont il se méfiait comme de la peste.

-Moi non plus, renchérit l'infirmière, mais que pouvons-nous faire ? Albus a déjà fait son choix !

Rogue fit un geste exaspéré de sa main osseuse :

-Dumbledore devrait ouvrir les yeux ! reprit-il. Aurogastus ne m'inspire aucune confiance. On ne sait même pas de quelle école de magie il vient. Et sa manière de se vêtir est tout bonnement ridicule.

Suivi par deux ou trois corbeaux croassant, Aurogastus passa devant eux : il portait des vêtements identiques en tout point à ceux du professeur de potions.

Mme Pomfresh se tourna vers ce dernier, un sourire pincé mais néanmoins moqueur aux lèvres :

-Vous disiez, Severus ?

-Rien, intima Rogue

Il se drapa dans sa cape élimée et dans sa dignité, et repartit dans son bureau, l'air passablement irrité.

OoOoOoO

Les jours passaient, tous plus sombres et humides les uns que les autres.

Tout était calme dans le majestueux château de Poudlard aux lourdes pierres grises.

Tout ? Pas tout à fait.  
Car un mystérieux braillement s'élevait de la cour de l'école depuis déjà quelques jours :

-VOUS ÊTES TOUS NULS ! NULS NULS NUUUULS !

Albus regardait avec rage les élèves de première année zigzaguer dans les airs avec difficulté.

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'il s'échinait à leur apprendre les rudiments du combat en plein vol, puisque Madame Bibine avait refusé de s'y coller.

Mais rien à faire, ces bons à rien étaient tous plus lamentables les uns que les autres. Et bien qu'il fut déjà 6h30 du matin, ils semblaient tous encore endormis.

Un première année, alourdit par la clinquante et imposante armure de chevalier qu'il portait, volait de manière plus qu'hasardeuse. A cause de la pluie battante, il n'y voyait pas à plus d'un mètre.

Soudain, un éclair, aussitôt suivi du grondement sourd du tonnerre, le fit sursauter ; il se cogna contre un de ses camarades, qu'il fit dévier, entraînant un impressionnant carambolage aérien. Une dizaine d'élèves s'aplatit lourdement sur le sol boueux, en gémissant.

Le directeur, bien au sec sous son énorme parapluie magique, s'enragea :

-DU NERF ! CE N'EST PAS QUELQUES BLESSURES GRAVES QUI DEVRAIENT VOUS ARRETER ! VOUS ETES MEMBRES DE L'AAD, OUI OU NON !

Une Poufsouffle à terre, dont le bras pendouillait dans le mauvais sens, leva des yeux interrogateurs vers le vieil homme.

-L'A… AD ? articula-t-elle faiblement, avant de s'évanouir de douleur.

Dumbledore s'avança fièrement en bombant le torse :

-Mais oui, jeune fille ! L'AAD ! L'Armée d'Albus le Divin ! Le Fléau de Dieu contre l'Ignoble Américan Institute of Magic ! J'ai trouvé le nom tout seul ! Ahaha !

Et il se mit à rire de bon cœur, alors que les derniers élèves qui n'étaient pas encore tombés de leurs balais venaient s'entrechoquer dans un grand fracas d'armure.

OoOoO

Pomfresh s'acheminait lentement vers son infirmerie. Elle n'était pas pressée d'y rentrer : ces derniers temps, le directeur lui envoyait des dizaines et des dizaines de blessés par jour, et son travail en avait été décuplé.

Tout ça à cause de cette stupide Armée Albusienne Divine, que certains professeurs avaient déjà surnommé l'Armée des Clowns.

Une nouvelle vague de gémissement s'éleva au loin, du côté du terrain de Quidditch. Elle fut presque aussitôt suivie par le rire chevrotant d'un vieillard sénile.

Pomfresh ralentit presque malgré elle : elle n'avait aucune envie de se mettre au travail de si bon matin.

Elle détourna les yeux… et fronça les sourcils :

-Severus ? Mais que faites-vous là ?

Severus Rogue, plaqué contre le mur, lui fit signe de se taire de sa main osseuse. Il regarda tout autour de lui d'un air traqué, courut vers le mur d'en face, et s'y plaqua également.

Il ne se passa rien pendant de longues secondes, pendant lesquelles Pomfresh se demanda si par hasard son collègue n'avait pas perdu la raison.

Puis, au bout du couloir, Aurogastus passa en marmonnant, suivis par quelques sombres volatiles. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

Il s'arrêta soudain devant une des fenêtres. Il l'ouvrit, la scruta, la soupesa, l'air sérieux.

-Hum hum, fit-il, en connaisseur.

Il se saisit de la plume qu'il avait derrière l'oreille, et griffonna frénétiquement sur un calepin épais.

Puis il repartit, toujours en marmonnant.

Pomfresh tourna un regard interrogateur vers Rogue :

-Vous espionnez Raspoutine, Severus !

Rogue cilla imperceptiblement. Il se tint bien droit devant l'infirmière, et la toisa :

-Sachez que je piste monsieur Aurogastus depuis déjà plus de deux heures.

Un long silence suivit cette réplique.

On entendit un moment une mouche voler.

Sentant qu'elle n'en saurait pas davantage, Pomfresh soupira, et interrogea :

-… et alors… ?

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel:

-Et alors ? Il s'est arrêté devant chaque détail de Poudlard pour prendre des notes. Il a même pris des photographies des toilettes. Et je l'ai vu goûter chaque plat aux cuisines.

L'infirmière mit une main sur sa bouche :

-Vous voulez dire… pensez-vous qu'il est… Raspoutine serait… un espion !

Un corbeau croassa non loin, et les deux se plaquèrent contre le mur.

-Il nous faut enquêter, Severus ! décréta Pomfresh.

Elle et Rogue se jetèrent un regard de connivence, et coururent aussi discrètement qu'ils le purent à la poursuite du professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

OoOoO

-Peut-être devrions-nous en informer Albus, chuchota Pomfresh.

-Pour qu'il organise une nouvelle réunion C.R.I.S.E. ? ironisa Rogue.

-Albus a peut-être un peu exagéré ces derniers temps, mais ce n'est pas un mauvais directeur !

-Je vous en prie, restons sérieux !

-... soit. Mais… il faut bien faire quelque chose ! Raspoutine est en train d'envoyer des informations ultrasecrètes sur l'école !

-Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? On ne voit rien d'ici…

-Et pourquoi serait-il venu ici ? Pour nourrir les hiboux ?

-Il est inutile d'être sarcastique avec moi, pesta le maître des potions.

-C'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité ! s'emporta l'infirmière.

-Calmez-vous, vous allez nous faire repérer, intima sèchement Rogue.

-C'est plutôt vous : votre cape est trop longue ! Il va la voir !

-Elle ne dépasserait pas si j'étais resté seul !

-Pour ce genre d'enquête, deux cerveaux valent mieux qu'un, décréta l'infirmière. Et mon intuition féminine pourrait nous servir.

-… je ne préfère même pas répondre, soupira Severus.

-Nous aurions du suivre mon plan initial et nous recouvrir de plumes pour passer inaperçu au milieu des hiboux !

-…

-Ou voler sa cape d'invisibilité au jeune Potter... Au moins on en verrait plus que là !

-L'important c'est qu'on a repéré son manège, fit Rogue, et aussi…

-Peut-on … savoir… ce que vous faites ici… de si bon matin ? le coupa une voix plus glaciale que la calotte polaire.

Pomfresh et Rogue sursautèrent.

Ils s'étaient accroupis sur la plus haute marche de l'escalier qui menait à la volière à hiboux, où Raspoutine Aurogastus s'était précipité après avoir scruté une à une toutes les salles du château. Et ils avaient été tellement occupés à se chamailler qu'ils n'avaient pas réalisé que le professeur de Défense se tenait juste devant eux.

Madame Pomfresh tenta de se ressaisir :

-Euh… Nous… euh… Le professeur Rogue et moi-même entretenons une passion torride et secrète, et nous nous retrouvons ici tous les matins pour nous cacher à la vue indiscrète des élèves. N'est-ce pas, Severus ?

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel, blasé.

Aurogastus leur jeta un regard suspicieux. Il grimaça, puis descendit les escaliers, en grognant et en claudiquant, ses éternels corbeaux à sa suite.

Une fois qu'il se fut éloigné, l'infirmière se tourna vers Rogue :

-Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? soupira-t-elle.

-On continue à le suivre !

Tous deux se plaquèrent contre le mur, et descendirent l'escalier à pas de crabe.

Au loin, une corneille croassa.


	3. Episode III: La Revanche des Yankees

**SCHOOL WARS**

**Episode 3 : La Revanche des Yankees**

Le mois de décembre était enfin arrivé. TOUT semblait parfait pour cette semaine de vacances bien méritées qui attendaient les studieux élèves et leurs sympathiques professeurs: la neige de ces derniers jours avait fondue, Dumbledore avait temporairement renoncé à son AAD (trop fatiguant à entraîner)... et une énième goutte d'eau vint s'écraser dans le porridge verdâtre déjà peu ragoûtant de Pansy Parkinson, assise à la table du petit déjeuner.

Celle-ci grogna, leva la tête, et se reçut une goutte glacée en plein dans l'œil.

-RHAAA ! Il pleut tout le temps dans ce pays ! cria-t-elle en frappant un poing rageur sur la table humide.

-Ça ne serait pas un problème si le vieux fou qui tenait cette école la tenait correctement, maugréa Drago Malefoy, assis en face d'elle.

Il tourna la tête, considéra les multiples seaux et écuelles sur le plancher de la Grande Salle, qui récoltaient l'eau de pluie, et leva les yeux au ciel.

-J'ai raison, n'est-ce pas? fit-il d'une voix traînante en se tournant vers les deux benêts qui lui servaient de faire-valoir.

-Glaglaglaglaglaglaglagla... lui répondit Goyle, grelottant, le teint bleuâtre, emmitouflé tant bien que mal dans une cape épaisse trop courte pour lui.

La pluie redoubla, et le "ploc ploc" des gouttes se fit plus intense. Tous les élèves présents soupirèrent comme un seul homme.

-Hééééé! fit soudain Crabbe. Il pleut dedans et on est pas dehors! C'est magique!

Il éclata d'un rire niais.

Drago leva la tête et scruta le plafond, l'air songeur:

-Tout de même... Comment un "Plafond Magique" peut-il avoir des fuites? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

La table des Serpentard retomba dans le silence, tandis que tous ses occupants fixaient le plafond de la Grande Salle, intrigués.

Dumbledore se leva majestueusement, fit mine de ne pas remarquer la goutte de pluie qui venait de tomber sur son nez, puis, de sa main sertie de bagues en diamants véritables, leva son verre en cristal Swarovski et le fit tinter avec sa petite cuiller en argent:

-Élèves de Poudlard ! Votre attention s'il vous plaît !

Le brouhaha s'atténua, et des regards hostiles se tournèrent vers le vieil homme.

-Je pense que vous avez remarqué que depuis ces quelques jours de pluie incessante, nous avons quelques problèmes de tuyauteries! poursuivit-il.

L'assemblée des élèves trempés et frigorifiés le fusilla du regard, tandis que les professeurs blasés secouaient la tête de dépit. Chourave repoussa son bol de porridge inondé et grimaça.

-Mais, mais, reprit le directeur en levant un doigt où étincelait un rubis, cette situation va être bien vite réglée!

Il se tut et sourit pour intensifier son effet, ce qui ne fit qu'exaspérer davantage les élèves. Puis il poursuivit:

-En effet, Mr Rusard a promis de disposer des seaux dans les Salles Communes et dans la chambre d'Harry Potter !

Un murmure outré parcourut le réfectoire, et Potter, qui n'avait rien demandé à personne, déglutit en sentant des regards lourds de sens se poser sur lui.

-HARRY POTTER? s'énerva Drago. ET NOS CHAMBRES A NOUS?

Albus eut l'air gêné:

-C'est que... le budget ne nous permet pas d'acheter plus de seaux, et...

Madame Chourave se pencha vers Dumbledore, et lui dit sur un ton de confidence:

-Albus... Ce ne sont pas des seaux dont nous avons besoin! Avec la température qui ne cesse de baisser, des réparations me semblent plus appropri...

-DES RÉPARATIONS?

Le directeur tressaillit et mit précipitamment sa main sur son cœur:

-Des réparations! répéta-t-il, choqué. Mais vous n'y pensez pas? Un tel gaspillage! Alors que le budget est au plus bas!

Flitwick, assis deux chaises plus loin, plissa les yeux:

-Et peut-on savoir où est passé ce... budget? insinua-t-il en se tapotant le bout du nez.

Albus esquissa un béat sourire:

-Et bien je pense que vous allez TOUS être ravis, oui, RA-VIS: j'ai moi-même concoctés plusieurs plans anti-American Institute of Magic qui, certes, nous ont valu quelques milliers de gallions, mais qui assurément en mettront plein la vue à CES CHIENS DE YANKEES!

Un long silence interdit suivit cette remarque, et on put entendre l'incessant clapotis des gouttes de pluie dans les écuelles.

-Bref, reprit enfin Dumbledore, la question est donc réglée! Je vous souhaite donc à tous de bonnes vacances et un bon petit déjeuner!

Il se rassit tandis que les élèves considéraient avec dégoût l'unique plat au menu, une mélasse de porridge tiède et grumeleuse.

Albus se tourna vers Rogue qui, assis à côté de lui, tentait depuis une bonne demi-heure d'identifier le contenu de ce gruau.

-Pensez-vous qu'ils aient remarqué la restriction de budget des Elfes de maison cuisiniers? chuchota-t-il.

OoOoO

Après cet agréable petit-déjeuner, Rogue s'achemina aussi vite que possible vers l'infirmerie.

Il avait pris l'habitude de venir parler régulièrement de l'avancée de l' « enquête Raspoutine » avec sa complice, et allait donc voir Pomfresh dès qu'il le pouvait… ce qui n'aidait pas à démentir l'étrange rumeur qui prétendait que lui et l'infirmière vivaient une passion torride et secrète.

Rogue entra donc dans l'infirmerie. Pomfresh y lisait un magazine, assise sur un inconfortable tabouret en inox (nouvelle restriction budgétaire de Dumbledore, qui avait revendu tous les fauteuils, à l'exception des siens).

-Aurogastus a refait des siennes, décréta le professeur de potions après s'être assuré qu'ils étaient seuls.

Intéressée, Pomfresh releva les yeux de son magazine, le « Mensuel de l'Infirmière Névrosée ».

-Je l'ai surpris encore hier, reprit Rogue. Régulièrement, il prend des notes sur tout, et il les envoie je ne sais où par hibou…

Pomfresh pinça ses lèvres :

-Il va bien falloir mettre Albus au courant à un moment ou un autre !

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel :

-Pour qu'il lui envoie l'AAD ? ironisa-t-il. De plus, je n'aime pas l'avouer, mais nous n'avons aucune preuve tangible, et peut-être agit-il de manière totalement innocente…

-Innocente ? Croyez-vous ? fit l'infirmière. Lisez donc ceci !

Elle tendit à Severus son magazine, et lui désigna la page à lire :

-Là !

Rogue lut d'une voix monocorde :

-… avec la potion miracle du bon docteur Magouille, vous guérirez de tout, même de la bêtise… Pour un baume miracle acheté, un cataplasme à la moutarde et aux sangsues à moitié prix…

Il releva des yeux blasés vers l'infirmière, mais croisa un regard plus blasé encore.

-L'article en dessous, Severus…

-Oh.

Les yeux du professeur parcoururent ledit article.

On y faisait allusion à une toute nouvelle infirmerie scolaire, qui était un modèle du genre. Le journaliste semblait l'avoir beaucoup aimé : à l'aide d'un nombre ahurissant de superlatifs, il en vantait le charme d'autrefois, l'efficacité médicale, le côté pratique...

Quelques photos illustraient ses propos. Rogue ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils en les voyant.

-Ils parlent de l'infirmerie de Poudlard ?

-Non, et c'est là que le bât blesse, soupira Pomfresh. Il s'agit d'une copie conforme de notre infirmerie. Dans les moindres détails. Même les tableaux accrochés aux murs ont été plagiés. Sauf qu'évidemment, cette infirmerie-là peut se targuer d'être plus neuve que la nôtre.

Rogue jeta à nouveau une œillade au mensuel :

-L'infirmerie de l'American Institute of Magic. Evidemment.

Il soupira :

-Ils nous ont plagiés. Ce qui signifie qu'Albus…

-.. qu'Albus, malgré son côté fantasque, a peut-être raison, poursuivit l'infirmière.

-Et Aurogastus qui nous espionne depuis des mois leur livre des informations…

-Et c'est donc là-bas que vont ses mystérieux hiboux !

Les deux se turent, faisant mentalement des liens logiques entre les événements récents.

Ce fut l'infirmière qui la première brisa le silence :

-Que devons-nous faire, Severus ?

-Continuons à suivre Aurogastus, décréta le professeur de potions. Il finira bien par faire une erreur qui nous permettra de le compromettre.

Pomfresh acquiesça.

Rogue se dirigea vers la porte de l'infirmerie, et, avant de sortir, se retourna une dernière fois :

-Evitons de parler de tout ça à Dumbledore. Vous savez comment il peut être parfois… Il est… comment dire… il est un peu…

OoOoO

-Fou ! Je suis complètement FOU, Fumseck !

Le vieux directeur venait d'entrer en trombe dans son bureau. Il se laissa tomber sur son confortable fauteuil, jeta une liasse de documents sur son secrétaire, et tourna la tête vers son phénix qui le regardait d'un air dubitatif, en haut de son perchoir.

-Oui, oui, je suis fou… DE RAGE !

Il se releva, et se mit à faire les cent pas dans la pièce.

-Non seulement il y a ça, ragea-t-il en désignant le nouveau Sorcière Hebdo qui traînait sur la table, mais en plus je viens d'apprendre que l'American Institute of Magic va faire un don de 20 000 gallions à la fameuse œuvre de bienfaisance sorcière « Sorcery International » ! 20 000 GALLIONS !

Dumbledore se mit à mordre rageusement son poing :

-Aaah, Monsieur le directeur de l'American Institute of Magic veut paraître plus qu'il n'est ? Aaah, Monsieur le directeur de l'American Institute of Magic veut passer pour le bienfaiteur de l'humanité ? Eh bien c'est ce que nous verrons !

Albus regarda par la fenêtre de son bureau, ses mains dans le dos, son regard perdu dans l'horizon :

-Puisqu'il en est ainsi, Poudlard fera un don de 25 000 gallions à Sorcery International ! Après tout, les élèves peuvent bien se passer de chauffage, de repas chauds et de douches pendant l'hiver, pour la bonne cause…

Quelque chose dehors attira l'attention d'Albus : une calèche venait de s'arrêter devant les grandes portes du château.

-Tiens tiens tiens… Minerva est de retour…

OoOoO

McGonagall entra dans le grand hall de Poudlard, ses valises dans les mains.

Son voyage aux Etats-Unis, commandité par Dumbledore, n'avait pas été de tout repos, et elle n'était pas fâchée d'être enfin rentrée.

Elle s'apprêtait à rejoindre ses quartiers quand une voix enragée et chevrotante résonna à travers les murs du château :

-MINERVA McGONAGALL EST PRIÉE DE SE RENDRE IMMEDIATEMENT DANS LE BUREAU DU DIRECTEUR !

Minerva ouvrit des yeux ronds et s'exécuta, en se demandant dans quelle nouvelle lubie Albus était cette fois-ci tombé.

OoOoO

McGonagall entra dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

Ce dernier, assis dans son énorme fauteuil, joignait les mains en la fixant d'un air sombre :

-Regardez donc qui revient à Poudlard, persifla-t-il avec mauvaise humeur.

Minerva voulut s'asseoir mais :

-Non, restez debout.

Un silence pesant suivit. Le professeur de métamorphoses tenta de le briser :

-Albus, je…

-Alors, on s'est bien amusée en Amérique ? la coupa le directeur d'un ton insinuant, en plissant ses yeux flétris. On a mangé des magiburgers en regardant le SuperQuidBall ? On a joué les touristes sur la Statue de la Liberté ? On a fait du rodéo sur des vachettes sauvages ?

Dumbledore se leva, furibond :

-On a pris le thé avec le président moldu à la Maison Blanche ? poursuivit-il. On est parti tenter sa chance à Hollywood ? Et au passage…

Devant le regard éberlué de McGonagall, le directeur brandit le dernier numéro du Sorcière Hebdo, et l'abattit devant elle :

-ON A PACTISÉ AVEC L'ENNEMI !

Il désignait la couverture du magazine sur laquelle un vieux sorcier moustachu au sourire publicitaire, qui portait un énorme chapeau de cow-boy sur sa tête, serrait la main d'une McGonagall interdite. En dessous, on pouvait lire la légende: « _L'American Institute of Magic et Poudlard unies sur le chemin de l'Education Sorcière_ »

-Unies ? Je vous avais dit de vous infiltrer là-bas en tant qu'espionne ! s'insurgea Dumbledore.

-Mais Albus, tenta de se justifier Minerva, ils m'ont tout de suite reconnue, et j'ai pensé que la meilleure des solutions était de…

-Il suffit ! pesta le directeur. Unies ! UNIES ? L'American Institute of Magic et Poudlard ne seront JAMAIS unies ! Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de poser aux côtés de Mitchum ?

McGonagall regarda Albus avec stupéfaction :

-Depuis quand connaissez-vous le prénom du Directeur de…

Dumbledore parut gêné. Il se reprit comme il put:

-Je ne connais pas le prénom de monsieur America, ni son nom d'ailleurs ! Vous avez dû mal entendre !

Minerva réalisa soudain :

-C'est donc de là que vous vient cette haine farouche envers cette malheureuse école! Vous en avez contre son Directeur ! Mais que vous a-t-il donc…

-Je refuse d'écouter ces accusations délirantes ! affirma le directeur avec mauvaise foi, en faisant mine d'être outré. Ce n'est pas de cela qu'il s'agit ! Maintenant, il est grand temps que vous repartiez dans vos appartements pour préparer les cours que vous n'avez que trop manqués !

McGonagall fronça les sourcils :

-Mais, je n'ai manqué des cours que parce que vous m'avez dit de partir aux Etats U…

-Il suffit! siffla Albus, en fixant d'un œil mauvais le magazine. Laissez moi seul !

Minerva secoua la tête de dépit. Elle referma la porte du bureau derrière elle, et put alors entendre :

-Ah ! Femmes ! Vous causerez ma perte !

OoOoO


	4. Episode IV: Un Nouveau Desespoir

**SCHOOL WARS**

**Episode 4 : Un nouveau désespoir**

Il existait à Poudlard une salle oubliée de tous, en haut d'une tour délabrée et noircie.

On n'y avait caché nul trésor, et nul secret ne hantait ses murs en ruines, non : si personne ne venait jamais, c'est simplement parce qu'il n'y avait rien.

Et aussi certainement, diront les plus réalistes, parce que les nombreuses fissures dans les fondations en faisaient la pièce la plus exposée aux intempéries de l'hiver.

Mais, ce soir là, une inhabituelle lueur éclairait faiblement la pièce. Dans la vieille cheminée inusitée depuis des lustres, quelqu'un avait pris la peine d'allumer un feu, ce qui ajoutait aux charmes de l'endroit une odeur prononcée de brûlé ainsi qu'une épaisse fumée qui picotait les yeux.

Ce quelqu'un donc, se penchait à présent vers l'âtre, un sourire sardonique aux lèvres.

-Notre affaire… se déroule… encore mieux… que je ne l'espérait… fit-il d'une voix dangereusement glaciale.

Les bûches et les braises se mirent en mouvement, jusqu'à former dans le feu un moule de visage, qui se mit en mouvement :

-C'est parfait, Raspoutine. Et quand comptez-vous réellement passer à l'action ?

Raspoutine Aurogastus, car c'était bien lui, élargit son sourire et découvrit sa dent en or.

-Bientôt… Très bientôt…En vérité je vous le dis…

-Et Dumbledore ? demanda hâtivement l'inconnu de la cheminée.

Raspoutine jubilait totalement :

-Oooh, croyez moi… Albus Dumbledore va payer… Oooh oui, il va payer.

Il fut pris d'un ricanement des plus effrayants doublé d'une mauvaise toux grasse, rire que d'habitude seuls les méchants de dessins animés moldus savent reproduire à la perfection.

La tête dans la cheminée parut satisfaite

-Bien, excellent. Tout se met en place ! Oh, et Raspoutine, n'oubliez pas : je _krrrrrrrrrrr_…

Fronçant les sourcils, Aurogastus se pencha davantage vers la cheminée. La lumière tremblottante des flammes fit danser des ombres inquiétantes sur sa figure blême.

-Que… dites-vous…? demanda-t-il.

-Rhaaa nom d'un… _krrrrr_….il y…_krrrr_…des interférences…_krrrrrr_… sur la ligne…_krrr_…on va être coup…_krrr_…

Puis le visage disparut sous les cendres ardentes de l'âtre.

Aurogastus lâcha un juron, et se leva brusquement, faisant s'envoler d'un seul élan la nuée de corbeaux qui s'étaient posée autour de lui.

Soudain, semblant réaliser quelque chose, il grogna et jeta un œil suspect vers de l'embrasement de la porte.

OoOoO

Pomfresh sursauta, et se plaqua contre le mur.

Elle entendit un corbeau croasser, et son cœur manqua un battement.

-Il ne m'a pas vue, il ne m'a pas vue, Raspoutine ne m'a pas vue, je suis hors de danger, tenta-t-elle de se convaincre.

Cependant, elle décida de ne pas traîner longtemps dans les parages pour vérifier sa théorie.

Là, il était grand temps de se confier au directeur, songea-t-elle.

Après tout, Dumbledore avait toujours su quoi faire en période de crise, et même s'il agissait plutôt bizarrement ces derniers temps, il n'en restait pas moins l'un des sorciers les plus puissants et les plus intelligents de son époque…

Pomfresh, tenant dans ses mains ses innombrables jupons afin de pouvoir mieux courir, se précipita jusqu'à la statue de Phénix, cria le mot de passe, et se rua dans l'escalier en colimaçon.

Elle fit une entrée fracassante dans le bureau du directeur :

-Excusez-moi, Dumbledore, mais je…

Ce dernier leva des yeux cernés et injectés de sang vers elle:

-Voyons, pas de ça entre nous! Appelez moi Albus, et je vous appellerez Gladys! répliqua-t-il d'une voix anormalement aigue.

L'infirmière leva un sourcil:

-Je m'appelle Poppy, vous le savez bien...

-Précisément! Précisément! s'exclama le directeur en replongeant son nez dans un énorme dossier estampillé "**American Institute Of Magic : Dossiers Secrets, volume 178**".

Il sembla oublier instantanément la présence de l'infirmière, et se remit à marmonner dans sa barbe.

Pomfresh haussa les épaules et s'appuya sur le bureau:

-Albus, c'est très important… Je dois vous parler d'Aurogastus…

Le directeur se leva :

-Voyons, Gladys, chaque chose en son temps, et chaque temps à sa chose!

Poppy le considéra quelques secondes sans comprendre, puis articula:

-...Quoi?

Albus fronça les sourcils. Il se leva et se pencha vers elle:

-Avez-vous quelque chose de nouveau à me dire sur l'American Institute of Magic? chuchota-t-il.

Pomfresh sembla décontenancée:

-Eh bien, je ne sais s'il y a un rapport, mais…

-Non? Alors merci! Et revenez me voir! lança sèchement le directeur.

-Mais Raspoutine a...

-J'ai dit: merci, revenez me voir!

Dumbledore se rassit en grommelant, prit un journal sur son bureau, l'ouvrit à l'envers et fit mine de le lire. L'infirmière écarquilla les yeux, et préféra s'en aller le plus vite possible.

Evidemment, tout le monde savait que Dumbledore n'avait jamais eu toute sa tête, le pauvre malheureux…

Non, il était grand temps de se confier au professeur de potions, songea-t-elle.

Après tout, Rogue avait toujours su quoi faire en période de crise, et même s'il était plutôt bizarre, asocial et peu porté sur l'hygiène personnelle, il n'en restait pas moins l'un des sorciers les plus puissants et les plus intelligents de son époque…

Elle sortit donc du bureau en trombe… et se heurta violemment à quelqu'un.

Elle retomba lourdement sur ses fesses :

-Aïe… Oh excusez-moi, je ne vous avez pas…

Elle leva les yeux, et se pétrifia.

Debout devant elle, Aurogastus la toisait d'un air mauvais, en lissant son bouc de ses doigts crochus. Il tenait dans sa main libre une vieille baguette, avec laquelle il menaçait l'infirmière.

-Alors… comme ça on… espionne… ses collègues ? articula-t-il d'une voix qui devait avoisiner les -20°.

Il esquissa un sourire jauni et inquiétant, qui fit frissonner Pomfresh…

OoOoO

Le lendemain, Rogue se hâta d'aller rendre visite à Poppy (euh… à Madame Pomfresh, corrigea-t-il mentalement), pour leur compte-rendu du matin.

En effet, c'était au tour de l'infirmière de patrouiller cette nuit-là et de surveiller Aurogastus, et il tardait au professeur de potions de savoir si elle avait appris quelque chose d'intéressant.

Aussi fut-il bien déçu de découvrir, sur la porte de l'infirmerie, une pancarte écrite à la va-vite clamant :

« _**Infirmerie fermée pour cause de vacances impromptues**_

_**Merci de ne pas insister**_ »

OoOoO

-Albus, vous devez vous ressaisir !

Minerva McGonagall considérait avec pitié le directeur de Poudlard. Ce dernier, emmitouflé dans un vieux peignoir élimé, les yeux injectés de sang, les cheveux et la barbe emmêlés, s'était assis par terre dans son bureau. Il était plongé dans une pile de magazines, qu'il épluchait en marmonnant des propos incompréhensibles :

-Meugneumeugneumeugneu…

Le professeur de Métamorphoses soupira :

-Vous passez plus de temps à éplucher les journaux qu'à vous occuper de Poudlard… ou de vous-même ! Depuis quand n'avez-vous pas pris un repas parmi nous ? Deux, trois semaines ? Allons, venez dans la Grande Salle, tout le monde vous attend…

-Meugneumeugneumeugneumeugneu… lui répondit Albus sans même daigner lever la tête.

-Et… sans vouloir vous offenser, reprit Minerva, vous donnez également l'impression de ne pas vous être douché depuis des lustres !

-…

-Vous devez oublier cette école, et son directeur, je vous en conjure !

Cette fois-ci, Albus tiqua :

-Oublier Mitchum ? Oublier MITCHUM AMERICA ET SON ÉCOLE DE PEQUENOTS DU MIDWEST ?

Le directeur se leva tant bien que mal.

Minerva remarqua alors qu'hormis son vieux peignoir rose, Dumbledore ne portait en tout et pour tout qu'un caleçon décoré de petits cœurs rouges, qui découvrait ses mollets maigrelets et poilus.

La directrice adjointe frissonna intérieurement, tandis que le vieux cinglé pointait vers elle un index inquisiteur à l'ongle bien trop long.

-DIX-HUIT ! rugit-il.

-D… dix-huit quoi, Albus ? demanda McGonagall d'une voix quelque peu tremblante.

-Dix-huit magazines sur les vingt magazines auxquels je me suis abonné récemment parlent de lui ! fulmina le vieillard. ET TOUS EN PARLENT EN BIEN ! Il y a même un article sur lui dans «Chasse, Pêche & Magie» !

Son regard s'assombrit :

-Parce que Môôôssieur Mitchum est richissime, Môôôssieur Mitchum pense qu'il peut s'acheter du succès ! Ah ! Laissez-moi rire ! Laissez-moi rire, vous dis-je !

Et le malheureux vieillard fut secoué d'un effrayant rire de dément.

Minerva recula de quelques pas. Elle chercha quelque chose à dire, puis renonça, et prit la porte de la sortie.

OoOoO

-Et vous Minerva… vous n'auriez pas vu Poppy par hasard ? demanda Rogue d'une voix tremblante, qui ne lui ressemblait guère. Vous a-t-elle prévenu de ses vacances impromptues?

Il leva des yeux remplis d'espoir vers McGonagall, tandis que cette dernière prenait place à côté de lui à la table des professeurs.

La vieille prof l'ignora. Elle soupira en regardant le magnifique et imposant fauteuil Burberry à sa gauche, fauteuil dans lequel Albus présidait autrefois chacun des repas, et qui à présent semblait bien trop vide.

Elle n'était sûre de rien, mais un très mauvais pressentiment enserrait son cœur de vieille fille depuis le début de toute cette affaire. Dans peu de temps, si Albus ne se ressaisissait pas, un malheur sans précédent allait s'abattre sur l'école…

Comme pour lui donner raison, un rugissement lugubre qui n'avait rien d'humain résonna soudain dans les murs du château.

Tous les élèves présents dans le réfectoire se regardèrent, les yeux ronds.

Minerva se tourna vers Rogue, le seul de ses collègues sur lequel on pouvait à peu près comptait quand il s'agissait de faire preuve de courage et d'intelligence.

Mais ce dernier, neurasthénique, était perdu dans ses idées noires : il jouait avec son ragoût verdâtre sans même y toucher, ne semblant même pas avoir entendu l'effrayant cri bestial.

Minerva soupira, et se tourna alors vers Flitwick:

-Que pensez-vous que…commença-t-elle.

Elle se tut quand le hurlement reprit.

Un murmure paniqué parcourut la Grande Salle tandis qu'un troisième rugissement s'élevait à nouveau, plus proche que les autres cette fois-ci.

Flitwick se recroquevilla sur son rehausseur de siège et blêmit. Ses lèvres tremblantes formèrent le mot « troll ».

McGonagall se leva, et jeta un regard sévère à l'assemblée des élèves de moins en moins rassurée :

-Pas de panique ! intima-t-elle sèchement. Je suis sûre que ce n'est rien ! Vos professeurs vont aller voir de quoi il en retourne !

Flitwick couina. McGonagall lui jeta une œillade dépitée, se racla la gorge, et rajouta :

-Surtout, que tous les élèves restent ici ! Vous serez plus en sécurité que…

-RHAAA** !**

Quelque chose fit voler en éclat la porte d'entrée de la Grande Salle, en mugissant son mécontentement.

Tous sursautèrent, et quelques Poufsouffles s'évanouirent sous le choc.

Le sang glacé, Flitwick fila se cacher derrière Minerva en geignant.

Cette dernière fit de son mieux pour paraître le plus neutre possible, malgré son cœur qui battait la chamade. Attrapant sa baguette dans sa poche, elle la pointa vers la silhouette hirsute qui apparaissait dans l'encadrement de feu la porte, maintenant que la fumée de l'explosion se dissipait…

Elle écarquilla les yeux et lâcha sa baguette :

-ALBUS ?

Le directeur, car c'était bien lui, regardait devant lui avec rage, ses yeux injectés de sang, sa baguette encore fumante dans une main, un magazine malmené dans l'autre. Les longs poils de sa barbe et ses cheveux semblaient définitivement emmêlés les uns avec les autres. Son peignoir rose déchiqueté voletait derrière lui, ne laissant que trop voir son caleçon parsemé de cœurs.

Il s'avança prestement, du moins aussi vite que lui permettait les deux boîtes de mouchoirs en carton qu'il portait en guise de chaussures.

Minerva s'avança vers lui :

-Qu'avez-vous, Albus ?

-** RHAAA!**

-Mais encore ? s'enquit la directrice adjointe d'une voix douce, consciente qu'il ne fallait pas brusquer les esprits malades.

-REGARDEZ MOI ÇA ! **GRAAAAOUAAAAAAH !**

Il lui jeta rageusement le magazine corné qu'il tenait.

Minerva le rattrapa au vol, et lut la page centrale :

-« _L'OMU (Organisation de la Magie Universelle) a aujourd'hui décerné à Mr Mitchum America, bien-aimé directeur de l'illustre American Institute of Magic, le prix tant prisé par tous les éducateurs sorciers de par le monde : le Prix de l'Excellence Sorcière._

_Les organisateurs, qui ont hésité pendant 60 ans à délivrer le prix à Albus Dumbledore (Poudlard, Royaume Uni), ont avoué être ravis de ne pas l'avoir fait, car avec l'arrivée de Mr America, le niveau s'est nettement amélio… »_

Minerva se tut, et soupira.

Elle mit une main compatissante sur l'épaule du directeur :

-Albus, je comprends votre désarroi, sincèrement… Mais il vous reste votre école, et elle a besoin de vous ! Ne l'oubliez pas !

Dumbledore parut plus furieux encore :

-Mon école ?

Il fit une pause dramatique, puis reprit, une main outrée sur son coeur:

-Je n'ai plus d'école… Déraciné ! Transplanté ! Jeté dans la boue par des confrères qui me considérait jadis comme UN GÉNIE !

McGonagall fronça les sourcils :

-Mais…

-NON C'EST FINI ! la coupa le vieil homme en caleçon. J'ARRETE POUDLARD ! J'ARRETE TOUT !

Il fit un signe théâtral à Minerva pour qu'elle ne le retienne pas, et récita :

-Seul un signe du Très-Haut pourrait me faire changer d'avis désormais, mais hélas, les Dieux n'ont que faire d'un vieil homme fatigué et dépassé envers qui personne n'a plus de reconnaissance…

Et avec toute la dignité dont il était encore capable, Albus se drapa sans son peignoir et sortit de la pièce en traînant des pieds, perdant au passage une de ses boîtes en carton qui lui servait de chaussures.

Minerva (et tous les témoins de la scène) restèrent bouche bée pendant un long moment.

Puis tous les élèves poussèrent une exclamation soulagée : sans Dumbledore, fini les restrictions de chauffage, fini le régime à base de bouillie de chou, fini les tuyaux qui fuient !

McGonagall, quant à elle, ignora les diverses effusions de joie, et partit se rasseoir lourdement à sa place :

-Seigneur… Que-va-t-il se passer maintenant ?

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de prendre sa tête entre ses mains qu'un gloussement chevrotant se fit entendre, et un Albus plus enjoué que jamais reparut en courant dans la Grande Salle, pieds nus, un pan de son peignoir sur la tête.

Plusieurs grommellements déçus s'élevèrent des tables des élèves, qui se voyaient déjà affranchi du vieillard sénile.

McGonagall se leva à nouveau :

-Albus, vous avez changé d'a…

-REGARDEZ, Minerva, regardez ce que j'ai trouvé dans la cour du château!

Dumbledore lui tendit sa main et l'ouvrit devant elle pour en découvrir le contenu.

Minerva fronça les sourcils : devant elle se tenait un petit morceau de caillasse grisâtre, de forme vaguement ovale, comme on pouvait en voir des milliers sur n'importe quel sol.

-C'est… un caillou ? finit-elle par dire.

Dumbledore exulta :

-En effet, Minerva, en effet, mais pas seulement ! C'est un caillou QUI A LA FORME DE LA TETE DE NIXON !

McGonagall ne réagit pas.

-Nixon, le fameux président moldu ! insista le vieux fou.

-Euh… il ne me semble pas… répondit la directrice adjointe en scrutant la face lisse du petit caillou. C'est juste un caillou tout rond…

-Mais si vous dis-je ! Il ressemble à Nixon !

La vieille femme renonça :

-Soit. Mais quel rapport avec…

-Nixon !

Albus semblait le plus heureux des hommes. Il esquissa le plus grand sourire qu'il put :

-Un yankee ! Comme Mitchum ! Si ce n'est pas un Signe du Destin, qu'est-ce qui en est un !

La professeur de métamorphoses se tapa la paume de la main contre le front.

OoOoO


	5. Episode V: Poudlard Contre Attaque

**SCHOOL WARS**

**Episode 5 : Poudlard contre-attaque**

Deux heures du matin, dans le château endormi de Poudlard...

Une silhouette encapuchonnée s'enfonçait dans les couloirs tortueux et enténébrés du château, en regardant sans cesse derrière elle comme si elle était traquée. Elle s'avança vers un chandelier posé au mur, l'abaissa, et s'engouffra derrière le pan qui venait de bouger.

Puis, le dos recourbé, elle arpenta pendant dix bonnes minutes un couloir sombre et sale qui semblait avoir été construit par et pour des personnes de petite taille. Arrivée au bout, elle appuya sur le nez du tableau d'un clown, qui l'arrosa d'eau au passage.

Un toboggan secret apparut alors. La silhouette ronchonna, et s'y laissa glisser maladroitement.

Elle atterrit tant bien que mal sur un tas d'ossements, se releva et s'épousseta en pestant. Elle soupira, et considéra l'espèce de grotte dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Se re-capuchonnant prestement, elle reprit sa route.

Elle passa en dessous d'une chute d'eau, dans une cavité qui l'amena vers un labyrinthe aux murs en cactus. Quand elle en sortit enfin, elle passa derrière deux tableaux, abaissa 5 leviers, traversa une mine dans un wagonnet de mineur, monta à 3 échelles secrètes et en descendit 4, traversa un lac à la nage, dut jouer aux échecs avec des pièces géantes et agressives, et, enfin, finit par se retrouver dans une sorte de cul-de-sac.

La silhouette s'avança alors vers un pan de mur où une porte avait été grossièrement peinte, et frappa trois petits coups sur le dessin de la poignée. Une vraie porte apparut alors, et, à travers le judas, deux yeux perçants la scrutèrent :

-Mot de passe ?

-Educatio Salvationis...

Le garde sembla réfléchir quelques instants.

-Euh… ouais, je crois que c'est ça…

La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant, et la silhouette y entra. Elle s'installa à une longue table où une vingtaine de personnes également encapuchonnées discutaient à voix basse, dans la semi-pénombre.

-Vous êtes en retard, maugréa la plus petite d'entre elles d'une voix flûtée, en tapotant le bout de son nez qui dépassait de sa capuche.

La nouvelle venue enleva sa cape :

-C'est ridicule ! pesta Madame Chourave – car c'était bien elle. Pourquoi devoir se cacher de notre directeur pour avoir des réunions de professeurs ?

Minerva, assise en bout de table, enleva la grande cagoule blanche à pointe qui recouvrait entièrement sa tête et se leva :

-Nous en avons déjà discuté... Poudlard est au plus mal, et Albus...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une rumeur parcourut l'assemblée des professeurs.

-Vous avez raison, vous avez bien raison ! s'exclama le professeur Sinistra.

-Il est incompétent, moi je vous le dis ! fit le petit encapuchonné en se tapotant le nez.

-Il a grand besoin de vacances, si vous voulez mon avis... renchérit Trewlaney.

-Ou de sa retraite... insinua Rogue d'une voix glaciale.

Minerva leur fit signe de se calmer :

-Nous ne sommes pas là pour parler d'Albus, mais pour régler les problèmes les plus urgents de Poudlard. Quelqu'un a-t-il quelque chose à dire à ce propos ?

Mme Bibine leva la main :

-Ce dont Poudlard a vraibent besoin, c'est de nouveaux chauffages ! J'en ai plus qu'assez d'être enrhubée ! renifla-t-elle.

-Et il faut réparer les toits ! s'emporta Mme Chourave.

Rogue fronça les sourcils :

-Oui, et il faut enquêter pour savoir ce qu'il est réellement advenu de Mme Pomfresh… tenta-t-il. Ces « vacances impromptues » me semblent peu crédibles.

-Et de nourriture fraîche, saine et variée ! lança Flitwick, en s'asseyant sur la table pour être à la hauteur de ses collègues. Quelqu'un sait-il ce qu'il y a dans cette bouillie verte qu'il y a tous les jours au menu ?

-Et peut-être pourrions-nous tenter de retrouver Firenze ? hasarda Madame Chourave.

Rogue leva un doigt osseux :

-Et en ce qui concerne Pomfresh…

-Le chauffage ! insista Bibine.

-La nourriture ! répliqua Flitwick.

-Le chauffage !

-La nourriture !

-LE CHAUFFAGE !

-LA NOURRITURE !

-C'est donc décidé, décréta Minerva en abaissant un petit maillet sur la table, nous allons demander en priorité de nouveaux radiateurs au Ministère, ainsi que des légumes de saison. Et pour Albus… j'ai un plan en tête.

Tous applaudirent... sauf un :

-Mais... et en ce qui concerne Pom…

Minerva s'approcha de Rogue :

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Severus. Albus n'a aucune façon d'apprendre ces réunions, vous n'avez rien à craindre de ce côté-là...

OoOoO

_- __**Albus n'a aucune façon d'apprendre ces réunions, vous n'avez rien à craindre de ce côté-là...**_ grésilla une voix dans un téléviseur moldu.

Un vieil homme dont on ne voyait pas le visage, assis confortablement sur un grand fauteuil Burberry, caressait un chat empaillé. Il regardait des moniteurs en face de lui, sur lesquels on pouvait voir les professeurs ajourner leur réunion secrète.

-Ah, c'est comme ça ? fit-il d'une voix chevrotante mais néanmoins courroucée. Comme ça, on fait des réunions secrètes de professeurs sans en avertir le directeur ? Comme ça on complote contre le directeur qui a toujours été là pour les enseignants, pour les élèves et pour l'école? Comme ça on a été corrompu par Môôôsieur Mitchum America et l'American Institute of Magic, et on compte me TRAHIR?

« L'homme » éteignit rageusement les moniteurs et joignit ses mains :

-Oui, je savais que j'étais seul désormais... Mais qui aura raison à la fin ? C'est ce que nous verrons… chuchota-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait menaçante. Oui, c'est ce que nous verrons...

Il pencha sa tête en arrière...et se mit à ronfler bruyamment.

OoOoO

Quand Dumbledore se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, il faisait grand jour.

Il se mit à marmonner :

-Aaaah le sommeil, quelle perte de temps… Tout comme les repas, la vie sociale, la toilette et l'éducation, par ailleurs… Rhaaaa…

Il sortit un énorme sac de tulle, estampillé LA POSTE HIBOUTIERE, et en sortit des piles et des piles de magazines.

-Voyons voyons, où parle-t-on de ce cheeer Mitchum, aujourd'hui ?

Albus se mit à chantonner une berceuse, qui, avec sa voix chevrotante et fatiguée, paraissait beaucoup plus inquiétante qu'elle n'aurait dû. Il prit des gants en latex qu'il mit en les faisant claquer, puis plongea ses yeux cernés de rouge dans le tout premier magazine de la pile.

Au bout d'un moment pas si long que ça, il fut secoué d'un spasme nerveux, et s'exclama :

-ET VOILA ! ET VOILA !

Il sortit du tiroir de son bureau une paire de ciseau, puis entreprit de découper quelque chose dans son journal, non sans grogner et pester.

-Et voilà ! Un article de plus !

Albus prit ledit article qu'il venait de découper à l'aide d'une pince à épiler, se leva, et avec un tube de glue, le colla sur un des murs de son bureau.

-Parfait, oui, parfait ! Tout est parfait !

Il se rassit en chantonnant, se plongeant aussitôt dans un nouveau magazine…

OoOoO

Severus Rogue s'inquiétait.

Il n'aimait pas admettre qu'il pouvait s'inquiéter pour autrui, et préférait se dire qu'il s'alarmait à cause de l'éventuelle menace qui planait sur Poudlard, et donc, sur son poste.

Cependant, les faits étaient là : il s'inquiétait.

Pour lui, c'était clair comme de l'eau de roche : alors qu'elle faisait son tour de garde, Pomfresh avait été repérée par Raspoutine, qui avait trouvé un moyen de la faire taire, et qui avait de toutes pièces inventé cette histoire de « vacances impromptues ».

D'ailleurs, tout ça ne tenait tellement pas la route que Rogue ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire moqueur.

La question était maintenant de savoir quel moyen avait été mis en œuvre pour faire taire l'infirmière. Secrètement, Rogue espérait qu'Aurogastus n'aie pas la trempe d'un tueur, mais il n'était sûr de rien.

Il avait passé toute sa journée de cours à y penser, au détriment de ses leçons et au grand plaisir de ses élèves (tout particulièrement des Gryffondors). Et à présent que le dernier cours de la journée touchait à sa fin, il lui fallait faire quelque chose.

Il allait faire quelque chose.

Il se rua hors de la salle de cours avant même ses élèves, et se mit à la recherche du professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

OoOoO

Raspoutine Aurogastus était heureux.

Tout se passait encore mieux que dans ses rêves les plus fous… à l'exception peut-être, se dit-il, de ce rêve dingue dans lequel il se retrouvait couronné Roi des Sorciers, tandis qu'une horde de vélanes toutes plus belles les unes que les autres dansaient autour de lui en lui passant autour du cou un collier de fleurs exotiques… enfin bref. Il était heureux.

Pour l'heure, il venait d'arriver à la volière à hiboux de Poudlard, certainement pour la dernière fois, songea-t-il, ce qui le fit sourire d'un rictus malhonnête.

Tandis que ses corbeaux se ruaient comme des affamés sur la mangeoire à oiseaux, Raspoutine sortit une lettre de sa poche, et la confia au premier hibou qu'il vit.

Il le lâcha, et regarda avec satisfaction s'envoler le messager, qui paraissait plus qu'heureux d'échapper aux regards trop luisants des volatiles noirs qui croassaient non loin.

Aurogastus se mit à ricaner en frottant ses mains crochues. Mais…

-ACCIO HIBOU !

Le pauvre oiseau fut projeté en arrière, et attrapé par les mains sèches de Rogue, qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de l'entrée.

Aurogastus sursauta :

-Severus… ? Mais… qu'est-ce que… Que faites-vous ici… ? paniqua-t-il.

Le maître des potions toisait Raspoutine de toute sa hauteur. Il étira ses lèvres en un mince sourire méprisant.

-Voyons ce que nous avons au courrier aujourd'hui.

Il agrippa la lettre, et laissa échapper le hibou, qui s'enfuit à tire-d'aile sans demander son reste.

Puis, lentement, très lentement, afin d'accentuer son effet, il décacheta l'enveloppe.

-NON ! cria Aurogastus. Vous n'avez… pas le droit ! C'est… une lettre… euh… pour ma maman !

Rogue parcourut le bout de parchemin de ses yeux sans chaleur.

On y avait griffonné à la va-vite :

_« Je passe à l'action ce soir. STOP. Poudlard est fini. STOP. Dumbledore va payer. »_

-Tiens, tiens… ironisa Rogue. C'est votre chère maman qui va être contente.

Raspoutine mit sa main dans sa cape pour attraper quelque chose, mais Rogue dégaina sa baguette plus rapidement :

-Haut les mains ! Pas un geste !

Aurogastus obtempéra en grimaçant.

Puis il plissa les yeux comme s'il réfléchissait intensément, et esquissa un sourire qui n'avait rien de sincère.

-On pourrait… s'entendre, fit-il d'une voix faussement mielleuse.

Rogue ne broncha pas, et maintint sa baguette pointée vers le traître.

Il ne broncha même pas lorsqu'une corneille toute noire tenta de se poser sur sa tête. Elle glissa sur sa chevelure graisseuse, se renvola, et partit se poster sur le crâne nettement plus dégarni d'Aurogastus, d'où elle croassa son mécontentement.

-Tout le monde… a un prix… insinua Raspoutine, en tentant d'ignorer l'oiseau qui s'était mis à picorer ses rares cheveux. Dites-moi… simplement… le votre.

-Dites-moi où vous retenez prisonnière Poppy Pomfresh, ordonna Rogue d'une voix sans appel, et peut-être consentirai-je à vous laissez la vie sauve.

Raspoutine émit un petit rire dédaigneux qui se termina en quinte de toux.

-Je n'ai jamais… enlevé l'infirmière, affirma-t-il. Elle est partie aux Bahamas. C'est écrit… sur les portes de l'infirmerie.

-Ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile ! siffla le professeur de potions.

Raspoutine blêmit en réalisant que Rogue resserrait sa prise sur sa baguette.

-Elle est partie… aux Bahamas, vous dis-je… Elle en avait bien les moyens… après tous les gallions… que je lui ai donné en échange… de son silence !

Il ricana à nouveau.

Rogue se renfrogna :

-Taisez-vous !

Il fit signe à Raspoutine d'avancer :

-Et si je ne peux vous faire parler, peut-être que le directeur saura lui vous délier la langue !

Aurogastus grogna.

Lui et Rogue se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Dumbledore.

OoOoO

-Entrez ! intima Rogue.

Il poussa Aurogastus dans le bureau du directeur… et fronça les sourcils.

Chacun des murs de la pièce avaient été entièrement recouverts de divers articles dithyrambiques sur l'American Institute of Magic, de photos de Mitchum America, et, plus inquiétant, de dessins fait à la va-vite sur lesquels on pouvait voir Mitchum America mourir de façons diverses et variées. Il n'y avait plus le moindre coin de mur libre, et même le plafond commençait à être retapissé.

Rogue n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit, que déjà un Dumbledore furieux aux yeux de fous se rua sur lui :

-J'avais demandé à ce que PERSONNE ne me dérange sous AUCUN prétexte ! cracha-t-il. Espèce de traîtres de professeurs ! Tout ça c'est la faute de l'American Institute of Magic ! DE L'AMERICAN INSTITUTE OF MAGIC ! RHAAA !

Le professeur de potions ne se laissa pas démonter :

-Dumbledore, je vous amène Aurogastus, que j'ai surpris dans la volière à hiboux envoyer des messages secrets et des menaces envers Poudlard…

Le professeur de Défense, qui avait déjà le dos bien courbé, sembla se ratatiner davantage, en geignant.

-J'AVAIS DIT…commença à s'énerver Albus.

Il sembla réaliser quelque chose. Il remit ses lunettes en demi-lune en place, fixa de ses yeux ronds de surprise Aurogastus, puis Rogue, puis Aurogastus, puis Rogue.

-T… traître ? demanda-t-il d'un air enfantin, en pointant Raspoutine du doigt. Espion ?

Severus acquiesça.

-…de l'American Institute of Magic ? couina-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

-Je le crois, et Pomfresh le croit également, affirma le maître des potions.

Dumbledore resta sans voix quelques secondes.

Puis il lança un cri de joie sans précédent.

Il se jeta dans les bras de Rogue, et songea même à lui faire la bise (mais renonça devant l'air revêche du professeur). Il se mit à danser une gigue endiablée, tout en chantant à tue-tête :

-J'avais raison ! J'avais raison ! Mitchum l'a dans le baba ! Mitchum l'a dans le baba ! J'AVAIS RAISON !

Rogue resserra son étreinte sur le bras de Raspoutine, qui avait espéré profiter de l'agitation du directeur pour s'éclipser.

Albus, lui, abandonna sa danse, et se mit à chercher fiévreusement quelque chose sur sa table, sous les magazines et les divers papiers qui la jonchaient.

-Ah, ah, on me croyait fou, hein ? exultait-il. On me croyait fini, hein ? ET BIEN VOILA QUE J'AVAIS RAISON ! Et… AHAH JE L'AI RETROUVÉ !

Rogue fronça les sourcils :

-Quoi donc ?

Albus lui agita quelque chose sous le nez :

-CECI !

« Ceci » était une sorte de grosse télécommande clinquante, dotée d'une longue antenne dépliable, et qui possédait en son centre un unique et énorme bouton rouge.

-Vous vous êtes certainement demandé où étaient passées toutes les coupures que j'ai pu faire ces dernières semaines dans le budget, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit le directeur, tout fébrile.

Le professeur de potions hocha la tête :

-Eh bien… oui, j'avoue m'être posé la question.

-Et vous n'allez pas être déçu, car TOUT EST PASSÉ LA DEDANS ! jubila le vieux. J'y ai mis jusqu'à mes derniers gallions… mais ça valait largement le coup !

Albus scruta le visage impassible de Rogue, et poursuivit :

-Oh, je vois que vous brûlez d'envie de me demander ce que c'est ! Eh bien, c'est très simple : c'est une télécommande…

Il fit une pause pour le suspense, puis reprit :

-Une télécommande qui active un satellite, qui lui-même active une ogive nucléaire dont la tête est pointée pile poil sur l'état du Texas, l'état d'où vient ce chien de Mitchum !

Raspoutine et Rogue ouvrirent des yeux ronds :

-Mais…fit ce dernier.

-ET AUJOURD'HUI, J'AI ENFIN LA PREUVE QUI ME PERMET DE ME SERVIR DE MA TELECOMMANDE BENIE ! explosa Dumbledore, avant d'être pris d'un fou rire peu rassurant.

Severus tenta d'attraper ladite télécommande :

-Dumbledore, ne faites pas ça !

-Mais si ! chantonna le directeur.

Il s'apprêtait à appuyer sur l'énorme bouton rouge, quand soudain :

-Bonjour Alb'… fit derrière lui une voix dotée d'un fort accent américain.

OoOoO


	6. Episode VI: Le Retour du Jeudi

**SCHOOL WARS**

**Episode 6 : LE RETOUR DU JEUDI**

Dumbledore lâcha sa télécommande, et se retourna brusquement.

Un vieux sorcier imposant venait d'entrer dans son bureau, accompagné de McGonagall. Il était vêtu d'une longue robe en cuir, et d'un large chapeau de cow-boy. Sa peau bronzée, tannée par le soleil, faisait ressortir le blanc étincelant de son impressionnante paire de moustaches.

Il fit un pas en avant dans un cliquetis d'éperons, tendit une main à Dumbledore, et baragouina :

-Alb', mon vieux ! Ca f'sait longtemps !

Dumbledore plissa les yeux :

-Mitchum… persifla-t-il entre ses dents.

L'américain baissa sa main, comprenant qu'il n'aurait pas la poignée de mains escomptée.

Le sourcil levé, McGonagall considéra un moment Aurogastus, que Rogue tenait en respect avec sa baguette, puis secoua la tête et se tourna vers Dumbledore :

-J'ai amené Mr America ici pour que vous vous expliquiez une fois pour toutes, et pour que cette mascarade cesse, expliqua-t-elle.

Albus fit mine d'être surpris :

-Quelle mascarade ?

Le yankee se lissa la moustache :

-Allons Alb', je suis v'nu pour qu'on fasse la paix ! On est tous les deux directeurs maint'nant, on pourrait s'entendre, en souv'nir du bon vieux temps…

Le directeur de Poudlard le toisa :

-Monsieur, je ne vous connais pas, lança-t-il d'un air mesquin. De plus il est tout à fait impossible pour un honorable sorcier anglais comme moi de m'entendre avec une saleté de yankee de…

McGonagall jeta un regard aussi dur que l'acier à Dumbledore, le regard qu'elle n'arborait que quand c'était vraiment nécessaire… par exemple lorsque le vieil homme avait dépassé les bornes, et les avaient distancées de quelques milliers de miles.

-Il suffit, maintenant ! lança-t-elle sèchement.

Albus sursauta. Il ne connaissait que trop cet air de Minerva, et avait appris à le craindre.

-Mais Mimine… tenta-t-il d'une voix mielleuse.

-Expliquez-moi donc toute cette histoire ! le coupa-t-elle, agacée. Pourquoi en voulez-vous vraiment à l'American Institute of Magic ? Dites-le moi !

-Mais Mimine…

-Et arrêtez de mentir ! Vous connaissez Mr Mitchum America, n'est-ce pas ?

-Mais Mimine…

-ET CESSEZ DE FAIRE L'ENFANT, ALBUS, POUR L'AMOUR DU CIEL !

Dumbledore baissa les yeux face au visage plus que sévère de McGonagall, et eut l'air penaud d'un petit garçon qui a été surpris en pleine faute.

Il aurait du savoir qu'à la fin, quoiqu'il fasse, c'était elle qui gagnait toujours, songea-t-il avec amertume.

-Bien... D'accord Minerva… se résigna-t-il. En effet, je connais Mitch'…

Il soupira :

-Nous étions trois amis inséparables: Merlin Pimpin, Mitchum America, et moi-même…

Le regard du directeur sembla se perdre dans les souvenirs.

-Nous nous connaissions depuis le jardin d'enfants, et avions toujours fait en sorte de suivre notre scolarité dans les mêmes établissements. Nous étions jeunes, brillants et beaux…

Dumbledore surprit le regard de McGonagall, et rectifia :

-Nous étions jeunes et brillants.

Il grogna :

-Mais c'était Mitchum le plus brillant : il arrivait toujours premier à tous les examens, il avait toujours les meilleures idées, et il faisait tourner la tête des filles avec son accent chewing gum et ses belles moustaches !

Le directeur de Poudlard soupira, et reprit :

-Merlin, lui, était le benjamin du groupe, et il nous suivait toujours sans discuter. Moi, quoique je fasse, j'étais toujours au milieu. Le second.

McGonagall hocha la tête :

-Et c'est pour ça que vous en voulez à Mr America ? Pour vous avoir empêché de briller étant jeune?

-Non, non, détrompez-vous, Minerva ! Je m'accommodais très bien de mon rôle de second, et je ne m'en serais jamais plaint d'ailleurs, s'il n'y avait eu… l'Incident.

Les yeux d'Albus se rétrécirent.

-Le drame se déroula en 4e année, lors d'une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard…commença-t-il d'une voix rauque. J'avais économisé des semaines durant pour cette sortie, car je n'étais pas honteusement nanti comme certains fils à papa yankees qui faisaient étalage de leur richesse dès qu'ils le pouvaient !

Mitchum leva les yeux au ciel :

-Voyons, Alb'…

-Je disais donc, le coupa rageusement ledit Alb', j'avais économisé pour pouvoir me payer une des luxueuses glaces de la prestigieuse boutique Beurk&Jerry's, les seuls magiciens-glaciers qui se servaient de lait entier de dragonne !

Sans raison apparente, le directeur se mit à crier :

-LAS !

Tous sursautèrent, et le vieux fou reprit :

-Las ! Las ! Et trois fois las ! En arrivant chez le glacier, j'appris qu'il allait fermer pour toujours le soir même ! Parce que Mr Beurk avait trouvé un associé pour ouvrir un honorable dépôt-vente sur le Chemin de Traverse ! Qu'à cela ne tienne, la serveuse –une petite rouquine- me servit donc pour la toute dernière fois un délicieux sorbet citron façon Beurk&Jerry's, qui plus est le tout dernier de la maison.

Son regard s'obscurcit :

-Je m'apprêtais donc à le savourer lentement, comme un tel bijou le méritait, quand soudain… MITCHUM ARRIVA, ME VOLA MA GLACE ET LA GOBA D'UN COUP !

Un long silence s'ensuivit. McGonagall, qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, osa le briser :

-….et ? demanda-t-elle.

-Et c'est tout ! s'exclama Dumbledore. Qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut de plus ?

Minerva fronça les sourcils :

-Oh, j'ai compris ! Vous n'osez le dire, mais en fait, vous étiez secrètement amoureux de la jeune serveuse rouquine, et vous avez donc été très offensé quand Mr America, votre rival de toujours, a volé la dernière commande qu'elle vous avait servi !

Albus la regarda d'un air las. Il secoua la tête, dépité :

-Mais pas du tout ! Je n'avais que faire de cette mijaurée ! Je crois que vous ne saisissez pas bien : c'était un sorbet citron ! De chez Beurk&Jerry's ! Le dernier qu'ils aient vendu !

L'américain eut l'air gêné. Il se gratta la moustache :

-On en a déjà parlé, Alb' : j'te l'ai remboursé d'puis longtemps…

-ET CE N'EST PAS ÇA QUI LE FERA REVENIR ! cracha le vieil homme, tremblant de rage.

Dumbledore tenta de contenir sa colère. Il se tourna vers son ancien ami, et le pointa d'un doigt accusateur :

-Mais ça ne te suffisait pas d'avoir eu mon sorbet, hein ? Il te fallait aussi la meilleure école de magie ! Mais comme tu ne pouvais supplanter Poudlard sans aide, n'écoutant que la fourberie qui coule dans ton sang de yankee, tu nous as ENVOYÉ UN ESPION !

Mitchum eut l'air légèrement désappointé :

-Je n'l'ai fait qu'après qu'tu m'en aies envoyé une dizaine, Alb… Franch'ment, tu croyais vraiment que je ne remarqu'rais pas que ce garde-champêtre géant cachait une caméra sous son chapeau melon ?

Dumbledore ne sembla pas relever. Il exulta :

-Aaah ! On avoue ? On avoue ?

Le yankee enleva son Stetson, et secoua tristement la tête :

-Je voulais une alliance entre Poudlard et l'Am…

-AUCUNE ALLIANCE N'EST POSSIBLE ENTRE POUDLARD ET TON ÉCOLE DE CHACALS VOLEURS DE SORBET ! cracha Dumbledore, dont le visage était devenu pourpre sous l'effet de la colère.

Rogue s'avança d'un pas raide devant Mr America:

-Et pour infiltrer votre école concurrente, vous avez fait appel à un être abject, ignoble et sans scrupule, une vermine qui pensait sérieusement nous duper mais qui ne pouvait tromper mon esprit vif : RASPOUTINE AUROGASTUS !

Severus pointa de son doigt maigre le sorcier bossu au teint livide, dont le visage ne trahissait aucune émotion.

Un long silence suivit cette accusation. Il sembla durer une éternité à Rogue, dont le bras raide était toujours tendu vers Aurogastus. Une légère crampe commença à le lancer, mais il resta tant bien que mal impassible, songeant à sa réputation.

Finalement, (« ENFIN ! » crièrent les articulations du bras de Rogue), Mitchum America prit la parole :

-Je ne connais pas cette personne, chouina-t-il dans un accent des plus texans.

Rogue parut décontenancé :

-Mais… mais alors… votre espion… qui est-ce qui…

Une voix flûtée se fit alors entendre à ses pieds :

-Oooh, mais que vois-je, il se fait tard ! Il est temps pour moi de partir… loin, très loin ! Adieu !

Et Flitwick, car c'était bien lui, s'enfuit aussi vite que lui permettait ses courtes jambes.

Albus leva un poing rageur dans sa direction :

-Ah, le traître ! J'aurais dû m'en douter ! Sale nabot, je t'aurais un jour !

Rogue n'en revenait toujours pas. Faisant lentement demi-tour vers le malheureux Aurogastus sur la tête duquel une corneille noire avait élu domicile, il bafouilla :

-Mais… mais alors… qui êtes-vous ? Je sais que vous êtes un imposteur ! Un traître !

Raspoutine glissa lentement sa main dans une des poches intérieures de sa vieille cape grise élimée, et en sortit un objet, qu'il brandit aux personnes devant lui.

Tous tressaillirent, et Rogue resserra davantage sa main osseuse sur sa baguette.

Cependant, l'homme aux corbeaux n'avait pas tiré sa propre baguette, mais… une sorte de carte, rectangulaire et recouverte de plastique transparent.

Le maître des potions fronça les sourcils, de plus en plus désorienté :

-Je… je ne comprends pas…Et Poppy… il a séquestré Poppy et…

Minerva posa une main sur l'épaule de Rogue et lui chuchota :

-Mais voyons, tout le monde sait que Mme Pomfresh est partie en vacances aux Bahamas ! Tous les professeurs ont reçu ce matin une carte postale de sa part ! Pas vous ?

Tout le malheur du monde sembla s'abattre sur les épaules de Severus.

Dumbledore, quant à lui, rajusta ses lunettes en demi-lune, et se pencha vers le bout de parchemin plastifié que lui tendait Raspoutine d'un air neutre.

C'était une carte tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banale. On y trouvait le nom et l'âge de l'homme, ainsi qu'une vieille photo d'identité peu flatteuse, en noir & blanc (à moins qu'il s'agisse là de son teint naturel ?), où un jeune Raspoutine Aurogastus perclus de tics chassait des mouches invisibles en pestant.

Et, tout en haut, clignotait deux mots inscrits en gras et en majuscules.

Albus faillit s'étrangler en les lisant :

-INSPECTEUR SCOLAIRE ? rugit-il.

Aurogastus, qui n'avait pas changé d'expression jusqu'alors, étira ses minces lèvres pâles en un rictus méprisant :

-On m'a chargé de vérifier... dans quelles conditions... les élèves étudiaient dans votre... établissement... et quelles en étaient... les conséquences... sur leur travail…

Il se tut pour laisser à Albus le temps d'assimiler l'information, et pour savourer ce moment unique de satisfaction professionnelle.

Puis, avec un plaisir non dissimulé, il rajouta :

-Laissez-moi vous dire... que vous êtes le plus... gros coup de ma carrière. Rien que d'un point de vue... sanitaire, Poudlard atteint 9... sur l'échelle de l'insalubrité…

Il tendit à Dumbledore, qui avait perdu toutes ses couleurs, un parchemin roulé. Puis il fit demi-tour en boitillant, fier de lui :

-Je vous laisse jusqu'à... la fin de la semaine... pour arranger ces menues... infractions… Sinon… rendez-vous au Magenmagot !

Il fut pris d'un inquiétant rire sardonique qui résonna dans les murs de la salle des professeurs bien après qu'il en fut parti.

Mitchum se lissa la moustache en souriant à pleines dents :

-Des ennuis, Alb', vieille branche ? exulta-t-il.

Albus décacheta le parchemin. Ce dernier était tellement long qu'il se déroula à toute vitesse, et le bout rebondit à terre, où il continua à rouler jusqu'à ce qu'il se cogne contre les pieds d'un Severus Rogue toujours incrédule.

-58971 infractions ? chuchota le directeur de Poudlard d'une voix blanche.  
Ses yeux vieillis et plissés par la concentration parcouraient le document sans y croire.

-Comment ça, avoir des rats dans une cantine scolaire est un signe d'insalubrité ? Cet imbécile devrait savoir que c'est au contraire une preuve d'abondance ! Et depuis quand la moyenne des élèves compte-t-elle à ce point ?

McGonagall, qui s'était peu à peu remise des récents événements, avait ramassé le bout du long parchemin, et le scrutait avec sérieux et sévérité.

-Albus, intima-t-elle, il est dit ici que Poudlard est libre de toutes poursuites si elle s'acquitte simplement d'une amende de 10000 Gallions qui…

Dumbledore mit brusquement une main flétrie sur son cœur, convulsa les yeux, et fit mine d'avoir une attaque :

-10000 Gallions ! Si on paye SIMPLEMENT 10000 GALLIONS ! Aaah les femmes ! ET OU VAIS-JE TROUVER 10000 GALLIONS, MINERVA ? Où vais-je…

Albus se tut soudain.

Une lueur cupide passa dans son regard.

Il se tourna vers le grassouillet sorcier texan à côté de lui, et susurra d'une voix dégoulinante d'hypocrisie :

-Mitchum, mon vieil ami, toi le directeur de ce merveilleux et florissant modèle d'éducation sorcière qu'est l'American Institute of Magic… Tu veux toujours faire alliance avec Poudlard ?

OoOoO

Dumbledore soupira, et s'enfonça davantage dans son fauteuil Burberry. Il regarda avec mauvaise humeur les fanions aux chatoyantes couleurs du drapeau américain qui ornaient désormais son bureau… ainsi que tous les couloirs de Poudlard, les salles de cours, les toilettes, et le réfectoire.

Une musique country entraînante s'éleva soudain des murs, comme venue de nulle part. Albus plaqua ses mains flétries sur ses oreilles. Mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de distinguer les flonflons hystériques d'un banjo désaccordé, sur lequel une voix chevrotante et trop enjouée glapissait dans un accent tellement nasillard qu'il en était incompréhensible.

-Ah, saleté de « journée américaine », grommela le directeur.

Il aurait aimé y échapper, mais Mitchum avait été très précis sur ce point : pas de célébration, pas d'argent. Alors voilà que désormais, tous les jeudis, les élèves devaient réciter l'hymne national yankee tout en saluant la bannière étoilée, et en ne mangeant que des magiburgers à tous les repas.

Et il ne valait mieux pas penser à la statue que lui avait gracieusement offert l'école américaine… Cette statue représentait un gigantesque Mitchum America, qui, le port altier, une couronne sur la tête, un livre de lois dans un bras et une torche dans l'autre, toisait ceux qui passaient devant lui. Elle trônait à présent dans le hall, et narguait Dumbledore à chaque fois qu'il passait la porte d'entrée de Poudlard.

Vraiment, il lui en aura fallu, des sacrifices !… Albus grommela à cette idée.

De plus, il lui fallait à présent trouver un nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, ainsi qu'un nouveau professeur de Divinations, car pour des raisons inconnues, cet incompétent de Firenze était introuvable ces derniers temps… mais, comme il aimait à dire, chaque chose en son temps, et chaque temps à sa chose !

Et pour l'heure, le temps était à la détente.

Dumbledore ouvrit son Sorcière Hebdo et soupira d'aise.

Au bout de quelques minutes, un rire franc et sonore éclata:

-AH ! EXCELLENT! Ca c'est une bonne blague ! s'exclama-t-il, hilare, avant de frapper sa main contre sa cuisse.

Il essuya les larmes de rire qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux ridés. Ah, personne ne racontait les plaisanteries comme les journalistes du Sorcière Hebdo !

Il se mit à feuilleter le magazine, et soudain, devant une double-page de reportage spécial, manqua de s'étrangler :

-COMMENT ? MERLIN PIMPIN OUVRE UNE ÉCOLE DE MAGIE À BROCÉLIANDE ?

FIN


End file.
